Life Long Promise
by Grizzly98
Summary: Ten years ago she made a promise to show the love, compassion, and kindness a dragon hadn't the chance to know. Now, is she ready to take on a second promise that'll carry the weight of a lifetime? Sequel to NaLu Week 2018: Drive


**Special thanks to the asshats I call my friends. I wouldn't have even been able to get this out if they hadn't pushed me to write for Valentine's Day. Work and life in general has been eating up my time like you wouldn't believe. That said I think I did pretty okay with getting this out in the time I did. Like the summary says this is something of a sequel to the oneshot Drive from NaLu Week 2018 but you don't have to read it in order to follow the story line for this one. I hope y'all enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Life Long Promise

She doesn't want to wake up. Hell she doesn't even know why she's even awake enough to be thinking as is. Reaching out with a soft hand, her fingers search for the familiar pattern of scales. When she doesn't find them after a minute, however, chocolate brown eyes finally open, dazedly searching the bed for a crimson hide. Frowning at her missing pet the blonde reaches behind her in search of the other source of warmth that should be in her bed. Finding still warm sheets she sighs.

_Right, it's that time. _She thinks sadly as she lays back down, curling into the pillow her boyfriend had bought her for the holidays. Pressing her nose to the pillow she inhales the mixed scents of smoke and cinnamon clinging to it. A small smile curls soft pink lips and she sighs, this time in happiness at the presence of the two most important things in her life. At least until she hears a quiet clicking against the hardwood floors. Peeking up from her pillow, crimson scales flash in the moonlight seeping through the window.

"Natsu," She murmurs, earning the dragon's attention as he leaps onto the bed. The scottish terrier sized dragon purrs, turning his head to push between the woman and the pillow and she giggles, giving him the room to settle himself into her arms. "I guess he went to work?" A jade eye meets her chocolate ones once he's settled. A rumble vibrates through her chest, emanating from the reptile and she sighs again, running soft fingers up and down the scales along his spine. "I thought as much." She whispers, her eyes closing as the rumble turns into a soothing purr. "Just one night. That's all I ask. Just one night for him to stay home and be ours."

**_XxX_**

Hearing a familiar metallic thump, jade eyes open and Natsu's on his paws in seconds, leaping onto the windowsill to find his human's mate walking up the steps carrying a bouquet of flowers and a large box. The dragon's eyes fall halfway closed as he watches him and he hums. _Mate home early. Why? _His human's mate normally doesn't return to the nest until the sun has set, only to sleep until the moon is halfway across the sky to get up and leave again. He's seen how much his human hurts from Mate's constant comings and goings and he tries his best to comfort her.

When the door rattles he jumps down, coming to sit by the wood barrier as it opens to let Mate in. To show his dislike with the situation smoke flows freely from his nose. Mate flinches, when onyx eyes meet his jade and the human quietly closes the door before kneeling and holding a hand out to the dragon.

"She's really not happy with me is she?" His eyes sharpen with a look he's copied from his human and he whips his tail back and forth to show his own displeasure. Mate sighs, taking his hand back only to run it down his face instead. "I kinda figured. Wanna help me cheer her up?"

_Mate not so stuoud today. _The dragon purrs in agreement and follows the human into the room of good smells. Leaping onto one of the stone ledges he flares his wings for balance then furls them once he's steady he stays on the edge, his tail swinging ever so slowly as Natsu watches the human putter around, pulling down items from the hidden cubbies his human taught him several summers ago he's not allow to get into. When the human snaps his fingers, Natsu tilts his head in question.

The human turns, switching a knob on the front of the warm den and Natsu knows what he wants when he recognizes the familiar scent of spoiled eggs. Unbidden he spits a small fireball at the metal plate the scent is coming from and the human's happy, reaching over to scratch between the dragon's horns. "You're getting good at this, Natsu. Keep it up bud."

Natsu purrs, pushing his head further into Mate's hand. It's why he allowed this pink-haired human into their nest. His instincts telling him the spicy scented human is kinder then he looks. That and his scratches are almost as good as his human's. Almost. Nothing and no human will be better than his human and her sweet and bright scent.

At last the human pulls his hand away and though Natsu whines for more attention he's ignored as Mate sets a metal bowl over the fire he'd lit. "Alright, lets see if Lucy will enjoy what we have planned."

**_XxX_**

When the blonde pulls into the driveway she's a little surprised to find her boyfriend's car already there. Usually he gets home half an hour after her leaving her to get dinner done and send Natsu out for his evening flight. _Speaking of…_ Chocolate eyes wander over to the window of their apartment and she frowns when she doesn't see crimson scales glittering in the setting sun.

_Where is he? _Normally the almost fifteen year old dragon would be sitting in the window before she even turns the car off—boyfriend present or not. An inkling of worry settles in her stomach. What ifs and ever increasingly impossible situations flitting through her mind in the time it takes for her to turn the car off, grab her stuff, and climb out. Thankfully, though, when she turns around from locking the door, she finds her fire dragon sitting in the window. The way his wings shuffle on his shoulders, his jade eyes glittering bright green in the light of the setting sun tells her from experience he's excited to see her home after being gone for hours.

Smiling softly, Lucy makes her way up the stairs pausing in front of her door long enough to unlock it before she slips inside to find her dragon sitting in the doorway leading to the living room, his tail flicking in excitement. Looking at the dragon she still finds it hard to believe it's been ten years since she's adopted him from the city animal shelter. That when she'd first held him he'd reached no higher than mid shin if that sitting as he is. Now though his head nearly reaches her knee and the small lithe muscles that made him appear similar to the speedy agile light dragons have filled out leaving him somewhere between the overly bulky shape of a metal dragon and the agility of a sky dragon.

She kneels down, scratching an eye ridge in the way he likes that has him leaning into the touch, his chest vibrating with a deep purr. Only then does she notice a small black bow tie around the dragon's neck. Lucy arches a brow, her hand sliding down to fiddle with the fabric. "What did he bribe you with?"

"Catnip." At the unexpected response the blonde lets out a small yelp of surprise, falling back on her bottom to find her boyfriend of three years leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen. From head to toe he stands nearly six foot tall. His wild pink hair, the feature that had first drawn her eyes to him, stands in gravity defying spikes, one of said spikes falling in his eyes. Eyes of onyx that burn like coal when the man is angry and gleam with mischief more often than not. One such time being now.

Quickly getting to her feet, Lucy rushes the man latching onto him with a hidden strength. "Etherious!" She ducks her head into his muscled chest, grabbing fistfuls of his black tank top afraid he'll disappear again. "I missed you. I thought you weren't coming home today. Why are—" Her litany of questions cut off, Lucy leans into the soft kiss.

After a minute her boyfriend pulls away, leaving the blonde to blink in surprise as his hands find their way to her hips. His grin is knowing and yet it doesn't speak of arrogance. Instead it's that sane quiet wisdom of a man who knows he has the world in his hands and is willing to do anything to keep it like that. When she opens her mouth to ask another question he sets a finger to her lips. "I took off early today to surprise you and Boss Man let me have the next two days off."

"Really?" She barely breathes as she searches his eyes for deceit.

"Really." Etherious' grin softens into a sad smile and if possible he pulls her even closer. "I'm sorry, Luce. All these extra hours I'm working. I haven't had enough time for you lately. I didn't know it was going to affect our time together when I picked them up. Please forgive me?"

Her arms wind their way around his neck, pulling him down and there's mischief in her eyes as she murmurs, "I might forgive you if you kiss me."

Chuckling he leans down and kisses her, soft and sweet. Lucy hums in enjoyment, wishing it to never end. Unfortunately a growl precedes its owner as a familiar dragon pushes his way between their legs. Etherious pulls away once more, glaring at the dragon for interrupting but Lucy just giggles allowing her arms to fall to her sides. "You know he's just doing it to aggravate you, right?" When her boyfriend ignores her question in favor of continuing the glare contest, Lucy rolls her eyes, stepping into the kitchen only for her breath to catch in her throat at the candle lit scene set up on the island where they usually eat dinner

The lights are dimmed, three candles set an equal distance apart illuminating the table in that soft golden glow that can only come from fire light. More than that, though, they illuminate two plates of foot neatly prepared along with two empty flutes and a bottle of wine set in a bucket of ice.

"Do you like it?"

Looking over her shoulder at the hesitance in Etherious' voice she smiles, turning around to grab his hand and pull him into the room. "I love it." She hums, kissing him again. "I love you."

Etherious smiles, a blush on his cheeks barely visible in the candle light. Then he steps away from her, gesturing at the door to the balcony. "Let me just let Natsu out and we can sit and eat while he's out." Curiosity rises in her stomach at the explanation but she nods anway, watching her boyfriend step over to the backdoor, Natsu at his heels.

**_XxX_**

When Mate silently snaps his fingers Natsu follows him to the door leading to the outside world. The human opens the wooden barrier and the dragon looks up, searching Mate's expression.

"Don't forget it." Rumbling at the murmured words, Natsu jogs out onto the wooden platform. He unfurls his wings, stretching the muscles before he takes off into the dark skies. On a normal night he'd take his time flying over the collection of nests observing predators and prey alike while scouting out his next gift for him human.

Tonight, however, he only flies a shorter route above the nests before turning back. Mate has already promised he'll get his fill if he returns with the thing so the prey he spots hiding in metal dens are safe for another night. When his nest comes in sight he tilts his wings to come in at a shallow dive, angling for the open window. He swoops in, tucking his wings in to avoid the narrow edges of the sill, and alights softly on the wooden floor.

It won't do to alert his human of his early return. Not when their plan requires stealth to surprise her.

Seeing the box sitting on the bed, he picks it up in his teeth—careful to not accidentally crush it in his strong jaws—and turning around he leaps back out the window. Quickly unfurling his wings his headlong rush is brought to a halt and he angles around to land on the wooden platform once more. Stepping up to the door, he raises a paw and gently taps his claws against the glass to gain their attention.

**_XxX_**

At the familiar tapping, Lucy's smile fades and she glances at the clock on the stove. It's only been twenty minutes since her dragon left. He shouldn't be back for at least another ten. Before she can even think about getting up to let him in, Etherious is up and opening the door. When the blonde arches a brow at him in question he shrugs.

"Thought it'd be best to let him in before he breaks the glass again." The pinkette explains as he sits down and Lucy giggles in agreement. They'd had more than enough time with the dragon to know he can sometimes be a bit clumsier than one would think. The many times he's broken the window or a door almost uncountable.

When Natsu suddenly jumps up on the island, Lucy moves her plate back without a second though. Only then does she notice the fire dragon has something in his mouth that isn't the somewhat common shape of a dead animal. She frowns, holding a hand out to the dragon, however, instead of dropping the item into the open palm he purrs, dipping his head to run it across the soft skin. Over his head—being careful to avoid his sharp horns—down his jaw and when he's satisfied with the stolen caress he finally deposits the item in her hand.

Pulling the slightly drooled on box closer to her, a small inkling begins to fill her mind. She inhales sharply, glancing up at her boys, draconic and human alike. The former is smug, satisfied he seems to have done his job to the letter while the latter is getting out of his chair? Not daring to blink Lucy watches Etherious set one hand on her still wrapped around the box and bends down one one knee. "Lucy Heartfilia," He quietly starts. "I've loved your kindness and generosity since day one. I've loved your ferocity and the fire in your eyes since our first fight. I fell in love with the way you have with words and your limitless patience. Every part of you I've discovered I've fallen for harder and harder. Now I ask you, will you give me the rest of our lives to discover every part of you? Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Oh Gods, how she wants to say yes but… she hesitates. Biting her lip the blonde glances over to the dragon still watching them from his seat on the table. She loves this man but he's not the only one in her life. When Lucy had adopted Natsu she made a lifelong promise to show him the love he hadn't known before she met him in that shelter. So what would happen if she takes in this life long promise as well?

She need not have worried. Natsu steps forward, rubbing his head over Lucy's arm. Out of habit she reaches up to scratch his head and a warm, tanned hand grabs hers, both scratching the crimson dragon's head. Etherious has that same knowing smile. The one he'd worn the day she first met him. _Everything will be okay. _That smile tells her and relief swells in her chest.

_Everything will be okay as long as I have both in my life. _When the thought crosses her mind tears of happiness gather in the corners of her eyes. She nods, lurching forward to hug him. Ducking her head in his shirt Lucy smiles, tears trailing down her cheeks. "Yes!" She gasps. "Yes absolutely yes!"

**_Two years later…_**

_Next human tries to pet I bite. _Natsu whines, ducking under the wandering fingers of another human's hatchling. He has patience. Well, normally he has the patience for little hatchlings that want to pet him and scratch all his itching scales but not today. Not with the energetic nervousness, stress, worry, and other emotions floating in the air. All he wants is to go back to their nest, sit in the windowsill and enjoy the warm afternoon sunlight.

_Bite my human's hatchling I bite you, Fire. _The crimson dragon glares at the metal dragon spread out on one of the rugs, his silver scales polished to gleam in the sunlight coming through the large window.

They had been nest mates once upon a moon so long ago but now they're as close as rival dragons, each seeking to protect their own territory from the other. As it is, the high ceilinged nest they're in belongs to neither of them thus a territorial truce has been called. The humans running around, however, are a different story. The metal dragon is particularly protective over the young black-haired hatchling trying to grab at Natsu's wings.

When he spots those fingers coming for him again, Natsu snarls leaping up to alight on a wooden ledge higher up the wall. _Call off the hatchling and I won't, Metal. _

The metal dragon rolls his eyes but finally gets up, walking over to the hatchling and gently grabbing the fabric on it's back pulls it back toward his human standing beside Natsu's in front of a wall of reflective glass. The blue-haired female takes notice and picks the hatchling up, rubbing a hand over Metal's head before turning back to Natsu's human. Even still, the fire dragon decides to remain on his ledge, watching the human females move about in large pieces of white and gold fabric with those loud clacking claws on their paws.

_They're dresses, Fire. Human females wear them all the time. _That comment has the crimson dragon glancing up at the pair of sky dragons sitting on top of the reflective glass. How they balance so well on such a thin ledge escapes him. He'd tried it once and almost broke it. Tilting his head in question the eldest sky dragon rolls her eyes, pointing her thick snout at his human. _Have you never seen your human wear one before? _

He ruffles his wings sheepishly when he realizes he's never particularly paid attention to his human's odd ways.

_Give Fire break, Grand Sky. _Rumbles the light dragon sitting on the ledge opposite Natsu's. Apparently the fire dragon isn't the only one fed up with wandering hatchling hands. When the elder sky dragon backs off, Natsu gives Light a nod of gratitude and the light dragon returns it as a question occurs to the crimson dragon.

_Grand Sky, _He raises the tip of his wing to get her attention. She tilts her snout in question and he points his at the chaos below. _Why you here? Human with other mates._

To his surprise it's the younger sky dragon that huffs, her wings ruffling in dislike. _Male humans stupid. Don't, _she pauses as she searches for the right word. _Know? _She asks the older beside her. When Grand Sky nods in agreement Sky turns back to him. _Male humans don't know tail from snout. _

There's silence around the room from the gathered dragons before laughter erupts from Light, the older dragons on the ground chuckling as well. Natsu snorts his own amusement releasing a puff of flame that has the white-haired human under him looking up in confusion before she goes back to playing with the other white-haired human's hair.

It's so odd to see his old nest mates after so long. In some ways they're still the same dragons he'd once known and yet they've each gotten bigger, stronger, and much more aggressive toward the rest. It's why his human had stopped bringing him around the others after he'd gotten into a fight with Metal that have left both of them with scars still marking their flanks. The fight hadn't been long but it had gotten the point across. _What's mine is mine. _That had been a sad day when he realized they truly were not nest mates anymore.

After that he'd retreated to his human and stayed by her side, relishing in her attention and protecting her from any strangers he thought a threat. Nearly five summers later he met his human's mate. Unlike other males she introduced him to, Mate hadn't been afraid of him. Instead the human had listened to his human's words and showed no aggression toward the fire dragon save when Natsu had pushed him too far. Even after that Mate put up with a lot of Natsu's schemes and tricks often ending with the human having some kind of burn or mark that had sent other males running with their tail tucked. It's safe to say that Mate's reluctance to back down had caught the fire dragon's attention and in return he himself had caught Mate's attention. The human spent nearly an entire summer cycle earning Natsu's trust to the point Natsu wouldn't growl at him when he stepped in the door. Eventually the fire dragon had decided Mate wasn't going to hurt his human and turned to ignoring him in general...until his absence did hurt his human.

That day, three summers ago he'd decided to take it in his claws. He made his point about how angry he was with Mate clear and Mate promised he would fix it.

Now, watching his human scurry around the room below him in this white _dress _as Grand Sky had called it, he's confused as to how giving his human that box two summers ago had helped. What had been in the box that made her so happy? Why had she taught him to carry the pillow with the shiny gold without dropping it? And why had the humans taken the time to polish each of the dragons' scales until they shone when they, the dragons, could've done it themselves?

_Too many questions. _He groans, laying down and covering his snout with his paws.

When there's a knock on the door he's not the only one who turns their attention to the door. As if on cue every dragon in the room begins to growl low in their throat, warning the unknown visitor off. The humans pay them no mind, each more then used to their warning growls. When the white-haired human that smells like the lightning dragon opens the door, the human on the other side casts his eyes from dragon to dragon as he speaks to the female before running off.

The female giggles and turns, clapping her hands to gain their attention. "It's time. Game faces everyone. Gather your dragons and let's get this wedding on the road!"

_Get this what? _Light asks the question Natsu wants to know as well. He's never heard his human say the word and judging by the confusion on most of the other dragons' faces they've a distinct lack of knowledge on the matter as well.

Metal rolls his eyes, rising to come stand beside his human. _Humans. Never know what they mean. _A hum of agreement meets his comment and one by one the dragons are moving to copy his actions. Natsu's the last one to move though. His human hasn't given him any commands so why should he follow in their lead?

When the room is finally empty leaving just his human he sits up, eyeing her in confusion. She inhales, exhales, and inhales again before looking up at him and smiling softly. "Come on, Natsu. It's time."

Rumbling in confusion he leaps down, bouncing on the cushion off to his right before coming to stand beside her. Then he looks up, having to turn his head to look her in the eye. _Human, okay? Why Human scared? _He flutters his wings in question and she kneels, one hand resting on his head while a large clump of flowers sits in her other.

"I'm nervous, Natsu. I'm making a promise today that isn't just going to affect me but you as well. After today our lives are going to change for better or worse and all I worry about is we'll be okay." He wants to give in to her gentle caress but instead he turns around and does something he hasn't done for many summer cycles. He leaps up, setting his paws on her chest being careful not to scratch her with his claws and gently headbutts her.

_Why worry? _He wants to tell her. _Why worry when the sun is up today? Tomorrow's sun is promised to no dragon. _A grief he hasn't thought of in many summer cycles opens like an old wound and a scent of lava and ashes fills his nose as fresh as the day it had gone. He'd learned the hard way to enjoy what is his while it is his and he won't let his human be blind to what she does have.

She'd made a promise to him so long ago but what his human doesn't know is he'd made one too. _As long as human happy I happy._ _And I protect happy human for life. _

His human sighs happily, scratching along the scarred scales along his jaw in the way he likes so much before she stands back up. The crimson dragon drops back to all four feet and with a look of pure adoration he happily follows his human through the doorway.

The End.

* * *

**Did y'all like it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know. I'll see y'all whenever I get my head out of my ass and write some more. 'Til next time!**

**Deadpool: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold up!**

**Grizz: *rolls eyes* Yes Deadpool?**

**Deadpool: Are you not even gonna tell them what today is?**

**Grizz: No? Should I?**

**Deadpool: I'll do ya one better. *throws confetti in the air and smashes a cake in Grizz's face* Happy Birthday Grizzly!**

**Grizz: *wipes icing out of eyes and giggles* Alright, I deserved that. But Wade...**

**Deadpool: Have fun getting drunk! *jumps out the window***

**Grizz: *snorts* Asshole friends are the best. **

**Grizzly out for the night!**


End file.
